


move

by salda



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salda/pseuds/salda
Summary: Stepping closer into the room he catches sight of Lias’ bed, a large lump under the covers pulled up so high, you can only see Lias’ brown hair peeking out at the top. Jacob’s stomach churns, and not from the copious amounts of alcohol he's had.





	move

**Author's Note:**

> this is unbeta'd simply because i was too embarrassed to tell any of my usual betas that i wrote hockey rpf. let me know if you find any glaring errors.

It takes Jacob about three tries with his key card to unlock the door to his room and when he finally does, he loses his balance, stumbling in. The lights are off and the room is dark, and Jacob has to use his phone to help locate the switch on the wall. He only turns on the light in the small entrance, and it throws just enough light for him to navigate through the rest of room without being too bright.

His own bed comes into view first, empty and perfectly made thanks to the cleaning staff. Stepping closer into the room he catches sight of Lias’ bed, a large lump under the covers pulled up so high, you can only see Lias’ brown hair peeking out at the top. Jacob’s stomach churns, and not from the copious amounts of alcohol he's had.

The thing is, he’d promised himself that he’d own up to his feelings and finally do something about- whatever’s that’s been going on between him and Lias. It’s easy to pretend it’s nothing when you’re apart, that it’s just the distance coloring your relationship, but whatever it is they have with each other, it's only grown while they’ve been in Buffalo, sharing ice and locker with each other. A hotel room. In reality, it’s probably been a long time coming. Jacob tries not to think too long about that.

It’s always been easy with Lias. He doesn’t know anyone who didn’t hit it off right away with Lias; he’s funny, genuine and always making friends with everyone on and across teams wherever he goes. Jacob doesn’t know how he was supposed to not fall for someone as lovable as him.

They’ve never cared much for personal space, with Lias being as affectionate as he is and Jacob always happy to go along with it, but they’ve been pushing the boundaries while they’ve been here. The distance is closing, their touches lingering and eyes staying on each other for so long it's almost unbearable. There’s been this underlying tension between them while they’ve been here, and it’s new. After every win, after every single game in this tournament until now, it’s as if it’s been building and building, and it’s just. It’s been a lot. He’s sure Lias feels it too, he has to, but Jacob doesn’t know how to do anything about it like this.

He was sure they’d win and leave the arena with gold resting against their chests. He doesn’t know exactly how things would happen after that, but he’d like to think that there’d be some sort of moment between them and Jacob would’ve grabbed it. It would’ve been good, it would’ve been perfect. Effortless. And maybe, just maybe, Jacob would’ve been bold enough to kiss Lias, and Lias would've kissed him back.

He drags himself to the bathroom despite how tired he’s feeling. He quickly brushes his teeth, just enough to get rid of the taste of beer in his mouth, and after, he watches the water run down the sink, because he’s too tired to move. His head is spinning a little and it feels too heavy for his body. He closes his eyes and instantly notices how quiet it is here when he turns the tap off. There’s only the sound of the air conditioner. After a short while, it’s suffocating.

On the other hand, he’s really happy they aren’t sharing hotel with Team Canada.

Jacob strips down to his underwear, leaving his clothes in messy pile on the floor, and pretends like he doesn’t see the silver medal lying there. He tells himself the twisting in his stomach comes from drinking too much.

He takes a look at his empty bed before making an easy decision. He lifts the covers and slides into bed next to Lias quietly. The sheets are nice and warm from his body, and Jacob presses a little closer, getting comfortable. Next to him, Lias makes a small sound, moving slightly.

Jacob freezes and bites his lip. He hesitates a bit before he whispers, “Lias?”

Lias shifts some more on the bed, until he turns around and tucks himself up against Jacob, face pressing against his chest.

“Sorry I woke you up,” Jacob says quietly, and Lias hums in response. He wraps his arms around Lias, who in turn releases a shaky breath, hot against Jacob’s skin and making him shiver with it.

And see, Jacob had really wanted to do something about this if they had won. He hadn’t really thought about what would happen if they ended up losing the game tonight. He hadn’t dared to, but now it kind of hurts to realize that there won’t be anything he can do. He and Lias had barely exchanged a word after the game. Not even when Jacob had hugged him in the locker room, or when they’d met up with some of the guys in Alex’s room later to drink the sting of the loss away, because Lias had just downed a single beer and left.

As much as Jacob wants to hope that they’re a sure thing, he doesn’t want anything to happen under these circumstances, where it’d just feel like some way of comfort or a weak consolation prize to the gold medal they failed to win.

They won’t see each other again until spring, maybe not even until summer. Lias will be going back to Sweden in a couple of days, Jacob back to Mississauga and what's already a lost season. In the meanwhile, the only thing he’ll be able to do is send Lias more messages that says “ _miss you bro_ ” followed by a string of heart emojis that aren't the slightest bit of ironic. After that, Jacob hasn’t got a clue on what’s supposed to happen between them.

So, feeling a little brave, mixed with the bit of tipsiness and exhaust, Jacob runs a hand through Lias’ hair and leans down to kiss the top of his head. It feels like a promise. And if Lias hasn’t fallen back asleep, Jacob hopes he takes it as one, too.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i just poured this out last night and then edited and proof read it today. i haven't written fic in a very long time, and i feel like i've forgotten how to, but maybe i won't stop this time around and figure it out.
> 
> did you know jacob has 16 photos of lias on his instagram? [here](https://www.instagram.com/p/BLgXdJZDN7E/?taken-by=jmoverare)'s one featuring nate replying "super buddies" (while tagging jesper bratt?), and [another](https://www.instagram.com/p/-XLNx6oy5k/?taken-by=jmoverare) with lias dressed in kings gear before jacob got drafted by them (nate ships it. obviously.)


End file.
